


Not Every Week

by candycanedarcy



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 3 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Clint Barton, Butt Plugs, Clint cries, Clint is so needy, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Fluff, In a good way I promise, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Orgasm Delay, POV Bucky Barnes, Praise Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sub Clint Barton, Top Bucky Barnes, bucky loves it, spanking bench
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanedarcy/pseuds/candycanedarcy
Summary: Bucky buys a thing. JARVIS helps Bucky build the thing. Clint loves the thing.





	Not Every Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MCU Kink Bingo Round 3, Square O3: Spanking Bench.

**Bucky**

Bucky only bought the damn thing because Clint had expressed an interest. He wasn’t expecting to have to put the stupid piece of junk together himself. And he couldn’t even ask Clint to help him, because it’s supposed to be a surprise! 

 

“Stupid motherfucking cactus-eating frustrating son of a goddamn bitch!” Bucky says, hurling the wrench he borrowed from Stark across the room. It hits the wall with a  _ thud _ and stays there. In the wall. Where there is now a hole.

 

“You okay in there, Bucky?” Clint’s voice comes through the (locked) door and Bucky’s head snaps up. 

 

“Yeah, fine sweetheart! Don’t worry about it!” He yells, watching the door intently. Clint’s shadow stops in front of the door. “Seriously, Clint. It’s all good.” 

 

“If you say so. Hurry up with whatever you’re doing in there, I want cuddles!” His shadow disappears from under the door and Bucky relaxes slightly. 

 

“Sergeant Barnes? If I may?” JARVIS says, concern evident in his voice. 

 

“Yeah, J, go ahead. Not like I’m getting anywhere anyway,” Bucky says, dragging his hand over his face. 

 

“I am able to scan the pieces of this contraption and explain to you how it should fit together.”

 

Bucky throws his head back and groans. “Of course you are, J, why didn’t I think of that?”

 

“Your mind has been occupied lately, Sergeant Barnes. Item scanned.” Bucky walks over to where the wrench is stuck in the wall and yanks it out.

 

“Sorry about that, J. Got a little frustrated.” Bucky apologizes sheepishly. 

 

“It’s no problem, Sergeant Barnes. Would you like to begin?” The next three hours pass in a haze. Bucky curses, then curses some more, then slams his thumb with a hammer and curses a lot more. Clint doesn’t come to the door again so Bucky assumes that JARVIS is keeping him busy. 

 

Bucky screws the latest piece on and gropes behind him for the next piece. When his hand meets nothing but air, he gives a whoop of joy and tosses the wrench again, catching it before it hits him in the face. “J, we fuckin’ did it! We built the stupid thing!”

 

“Indeed, Sergeant Barnes,” JARVIS says dryly.

 

“You know where Clint is, J? I wanna show him what we did,” Bucky says, pulling himself to his feet and wincing as his knees crack.

 

“Agent Barton is currently asleep outside the door. He’s been there for just under half an hour.” Bucky yanks open the door and catches Clint as he slumps to the side. 

 

“Aw sweetheart, you tired?” Bucky coos, picking Clint up in a bridal carry. Clint mumbles something into his shoulder and Bucky chuckles. “Couldn’t hear you, doll. Let’s go take a nap, yeah? I’ll show you what I did when you wake up, okay?” Clint mumbles something into his shoulder again and Bucky smiles. Fuck, he loves this guy.

 

Bucky brings Clint to their bedroom and lays him down the bed, crawling in after him. Clint rolls over and tucks his head into Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky grins and wraps his arm around Clint. It takes him a while, but Bucky eventually dozes off. He wakes up to someone pressing feather-light kisses to his shoulder where the metal is attached to his skin. 

 

“C’mon, babes, wake up,” Clint murmurs in between kisses. “We’ve slept for long enough.” Bucky opens his eyes to find Clint staring up at him from his side. 

 

“Sleep well, sweetheart?” Bucky asks, pressing a kiss to Clint’s forehead. Clint nods, pressing himself closer to Bucky. “Everything alright?” Clint nods again, but Bucky can’t shake the feeling that he’s missing something. It nags at him through their meal and through their movie. All the while, Clint has plastered himself to Bucky’s side, whining whenever Bucky has to let go of him. 

 

And then all of a sudden, it hits him. This is how Clint acts when he needs to get out of his head. Bucky snorts, Clint’s behaviour over the last day suddenly making sense. “Hey, sweetheart? Can you look at me?” Clint tenses up and shakes his head, keeping his eyes focused on the television. Bucky injects a bit more command into his voice. “Clint. Look at me.”

 

Clint’s eyes snap up to his immediately, and then a disgruntled look passes over his face. Bucky uses his thumb to smooth out the crease between Clint’s eyebrows, smiling softly when he leans into the touch. “Feels nice,” Clint says, eyes closed.

 

“Was there something you wanted to ask me, Clint?” Bucky asks, not willing to just assume. Clint tenses up again and his eyes open. He shakes his head and Bucky shrugs, pulling a disinterested look onto his face. “Alright, back to the show then.” Clint blinks at him. Bucky clicks his tongue and turns Clint’s face back towards the television. 

 

Clint knows perfectly well that Bucky won’t initiate a scene unless Clint verbalizes what he wants. And Clint knows that Bucky knows that he knows that, so when Clint tries to get Bucky’s attention by nuzzling at his neck, Bucky just clicks his tongue and turns Clint’s head again. 

 

Clint moves suddenly, pulling himself out of Bucky’s grip and repositioning himself onto Bucky’s lap so that he’s straddling him. He cups Bucky’s face in his hands and leans in to kiss him. Bucky reciprocates, but as soon as Clint starts grinding down, Bucky pulls away and lifts Clint off of him. “Don’t try and manipulate me, Clint,” Bucky says sternly, internally flinching at Clint’s pout. 

 

Clint throws his hands up in the air and turns towards the screen again, arms crossed and slouching on the couch. The next twenty or so minutes pass in silence, with Bucky counting down the seconds until Clint cracks. He’s surprised Clint lasts as long as he does, really. 

 

“Buck?” Clint says softly, turning towards him slightly.

 

Bucky gives him his full attention, looking him directly in the eye. “Yes, sweetheart?”

 

It takes Clint a few moments, his throat working as he struggles to find the words, but he gets there and Bucky waits patiently. “Can you- I wanna- Do you think -”

 

Bucky takes pity on him, knowing Clint has trouble verbalizing sometimes and takes Clint’s face in his hand. “Do you want me to take care of you, sweetheart?” Clint droops in relief and nods, pushing his cheek harder into Bucky’s grip. “There you go,” Bucky coos, standing up and pulling Clint with him, “Was that so hard?” They start walking from the couch to their playroom and slight pressure on his finger has him looking back, only to see Clint nibbling on his finger.

 

Bucky raises an eyebrow. “Biting, really?” Clint releases his finger and looks ashamed. Bucky clicks his tongue. “Hmm, maybe I just won’t show you the new present I got for you. And you would’ve looked so pretty using it too.” He stops walking and turns around, only for Clint to jump in front of him and shake his head frantically. 

 

“Please, Buck? I wanna,” Clint says softly, looking up at Bucky with his big eyes.

 

Bucky curses internally, knowing he can’t say no to that look. “Only if you apologize,” he says, raising an eyebrow. Clint drops to his knees in front of Bucky and looks up at him through his eyelashes. 

 

“‘M sorry, sir, I’m sorry for biting you,” Clint blinks a couple times and Bucky sucks in a breath, dizzy from all the blood in his body abruptly deciding to not go to his brain.

 

Bucky pulls him up, “That’s okay, sweetheart, I know your head’s just a little full today.” Clint nods and Bucky starts walking again. They get to the playroom and Bucky turns, cupping Clint’s face in his hands. “Colour, sweetheart?”

 

“Green, sir,” Clint says, pressing a kiss to Bucky’s palm.

 

Bucky nods and unlocks the door, walking through and pulling Clint behind him. He knows that the bulk of his body is blocking Clint’s view but as soon as he moves aside, he hears Clint gasp. The spanking bench is a beautiful piece of equipment and Bucky knows that from the look on Clint’s face, it’s going to be getting a lot of use. “Bucky…” Clint says in awe, his hands twitching like he wants to touch it. 

 

“This thing took me five hours to build it properly, and even then I only managed it with J’s help,” Bucky says, leaning against the wall and content to watch Clint stare. 

 

Clint’s eyes trace the black frame of the bench, following the straps hanging off the sides up to the leather cushions on top. “It’s beautiful, sir,” Clint says, tearing his eyes away to look at Bucky.

 

“Nothin’ but the best for my sweetheart,” Bucky says. He moves away from the wall and walks towards Clint, relishing in the way Clint’s eyes widen and his breath quickens as Bucky gets closer. “Colour?”

 

Clint blinks. “So green, sir, can we try it?” The excitement in his voice makes Bucky smile, and he reaches out to cup Clint’s face again.

 

“Clothes. Take ‘em off, fold ‘em, and put them on the table. I’ll be right back.” Bucky moves to leave but a tug on his sleeve stops him. He looks at Clint and it takes a moment, but he processes the look on Clint’s face as insecurity. Bucky crowds in close and wraps Clint in a hug. “I’ll be right back, okay? I just have to grab some supplies, sweetheart.” 

 

Clint breathes shakily and clutches at Bucky as he pulls away. “Sixty seconds?” He offers. 

 

Bucky nods. “I’ll be right back.” Clint lets go of him and Bucky walks out of the room calmly, breaking into a jog as soon as he is out of Clint’s view. His thoughts start to spin. If Clint is that reluctant to let him go, this must have been building for a while. How could Bucky not have seen it? He spends practically every waking moment with the man. Bucky grabs the fluffiest towel he can find, along with Clint’s favourite brand of lube, a medium-sized butt plug and some lotion. He races back to the room, composing himself before he walks through the door. “Told you, sweetheart. Back in fifty seconds, with time to spare.” He stops dead when he lays eyes on Clint.

 

Clint is kneeling on the floor in front of the spanking bench, eyes downcast and hands behind his back. He doesn’t look up at Bucky until he’s right in front of him, and then he just does it through his eyelashes. “Did I do good, sir?” He asks in a small voice. 

 

“The best, Clint. You’re so good for me, sweetheart. How’d I ever get so lucky to find someone as good and as pretty as you, huh?” Bucky says, enjoying the way Clint blushes at his praise. He raises an eyebrow at the sight of Clint’s cock, hard as steel and leaking at the tip. “Now, you didn’t go touching yourself while I was gone, did you? You know you aren’t allowed to do that unless I say so.”

 

Clint’s eyes fly up and he bites his lower lip. “I didn’t mean too, sir!” He cries. “I was just looking at the new toy and then it was hurting and -” 

 

Bucky stops him by raising a hand. “You know better than that, Clint. Now I’m going to have to punish you. What should it be, hmm?” Clint is silent while Bucky pretends to deliberate, already knowing what he is going to do. “I think I’m going to plug you and spank you and you’re going to have to count them and thank me after each one, and every time you don’t, I’ll add another three to the final count. And when you’re done, I’m going to fuck that tight little ass of yours until I come. And if you’re really good, I might even let you come once I’m done. Sound good, sweetheart?” Clint’s eyes are wide as Bucky waits for an answer. 

 

Clint mumbles something. Bucky cocks an eyebrow. “What was that? Speak up.”

 

“Yes sir, that sounds good,” Clint says louder, blushing brightly. 

 

“Safeword and colour, sweetheart,” Bucky says, putting the towel, lube and lotion on a little side table. 

 

“Obsidian and green, sir.” Clint licks his lips and eyes Bucky’s crotch. “Are you going to get undressed too, sir?” 

 

Bucky stifles a smirk and just raises an eyebrow instead. “Impertinent little shit, aren’t you? I think I’ll add 5 more for that.” He takes Clint by the arms and directs him onto the spanking bench, strapping him in tightly enough that he can wiggle slightly but not enough to get friction on his poor, ignored cock. He applies a liberal amount of lube to the plug and slowly pushes it inside of Clint, relishing the moans he gets as it stretches Clint’s hole. Clint closes around the plug, leaving only the handle outside his ass. Bucky gives a little wiggle to ensure it’s exactly where he wants it, and the curse he gets from Clint confirms that the plug is right over his prostate.

 

“Not too tight, anything pinching?” Bucky asks, running a critical eye over the piece of equipment. 

 

“Green, sir.” Clint whines, panting already. “Please sir, can you spank me now?” Clint’s hips are making little movements to try and gain some friction, but Bucky’s strapped him in too tight to move.

 

Bucky grins. “So needy for it, hmm?” He purrs, running his fingers down Clint’s side lightly as he moves behind him. Clint whines again, and then with no warning, Bucky’s right hand comes down and lands on Clint’s ass with a light  _ smack _ . 

 

Clint moans. “One, sir. Thank you, sir.” Bucky grins, then does it three more times in quick succession, never landing in the same place twice and never using the same amount of force. He starts off slow, just warming up Clint’s ass - and enjoying the way his ass pinkens as Bucky keeps going. A steady stream of praise falls from his lips and Clint’s moans and groans grow in volume. He manages to keep counting up until the 20th smack. When Bucky realizes that Clint didn’t count the most recent smack, he stops. 

 

Clint whines and wiggles his ass slightly. “Why’d you stop, sir?” 

 

Bucky walks around until he is in front of Clint, then he crouches down until he can look Clint in the eyes. “Forgetting something, sweetheart?” Clint’s face is so beautiful to Bucky right now, tear tracks down his flushed cheeks and a glazed look in his eyes. Bucky ignores the uncomfortable press of his pants against his cock, pushing through the arousal he feels to keep a displeased look on his face. 

 

Clint’s eyes widen, and he immediately starts apologizing. “I’m sorry sir, I didn’t mean to forget, it won’t happen again, I’m sorry!”    
  


Bucky waits until he’s done, then stands up and in quick succession, smacks his ass three more times. Clint yelps, but manages to keep count and thank him after every one. When Bucky stops, he notices Clint’s shoulders shaking. He drops to the floor in front of Clint and upon seeing his tears, goes to untie him. “No!” Clint shouts, startling Bucky. 

 

He composes himself and raises an eyebrow at Clint - who, to his credit, does look ashamed. “Excuse me?” Clint’s mouth flaps open but nothing comes out. Bucky crosses his arms. “Colour?”

 

“Green, sir. So green. Neon green.” Clint babbles.

 

Bucky sighs. “Looks like you won’t be coming today after all, sweetheart.” 

 

“No, please sir! I didn’t mean it, it won’t happen again, please sir, I need to come! It hurts!” Clint whines, breaking down into tears and Bucky rubs his shoulders, ignoring his twitching cock, and waiting until Clint can hear him over his sobs. 

 

“Only good subs get to come, Clint. Have you been a good sub?” Bucky asks, keeping his hand on Clint’s back. Clint shakes his head miserably. “Why haven’t you been a good sub, hmm?” Bucky asks.

 

“I wouldn’t tell you what I wanted, I asked if you were gonna get naked too, I yelled at you…” Clint lists, getting progressively more miserable as he goes on. 

 

Bucky nods. “That’s right, sweetheart. And good subs don’t do any of those things, do they?” Clint shakes his head. “No, they don’t. You’re lucky I love you so much because I think you’ve had enough punishment for today.” Clint perks up and Bucky chuckles. “You’re still not allowed to come until I’m done, Clint.” 

 

Bucky nearly laughs at the look on Clint’s face but manages to keep it inside. When he stands up, he notices Clint rutting against the bench cushions minutely. His hand comes down on Clint’s ass again and Clint groans, stopping his little hip movements. “None of that,” Bucky says, unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out. The sound of his zipper sends a full-body shiver through Clint and Bucky smirks at the effect he has on him. The cool air against his cock sends a shiver through him and he holds in a groan. 

 

Bucky takes ahold of the plug that’s still inside Clint and slowly pulls it out, enjoying Clint’s babbling. He sets in on the side table and takes a moment to just look at Clint’s hole, open wide and clenching down on nothing. “Look at that pretty hole, hmm? All ready for me to just slide right in and take you. Always so ready for me, my beautiful Clint.” Clint groans and tries to shove his ass back at Bucky, failing to move yet again because of the restraints. 

 

“Sir, please, I need you to fuck me, please sir!” Clint says breathlessly, trying to turn his head to see Bucky. 

 

Bucky grins and applies the lube to his cock, hissing and nearly going cross-eyed at the sensation of his hand sliding up and down his cock. He puts a hand on Clint’s hip and drives himself into Clint, panting at the effort. They moan in sync and Clint immediately starts clenching his ass down onto Bucky’s cock. Bucky gives his ass a swat, chuckling at Clint’s yelp. “None of that, or this’ll be over before I can enjoy it.”

 

He pulls out and thrusts back in, setting up a punishing rhythm as his eyes nearly roll back in his head. “So good for me, sweetheart. So glad I found you. Always so good for me, so pretty, you take this so well,” Bucky groans, a litany of praise unconsciously falling out of his mouth. He barely registers Clint’s babbling, instead worming a hand under his body and squeezing the base of Clint’s cock. Clint cries out in frustration and his body tenses up. Bucky’s hips stutter and his mind blanks as he comes so hard he sees stars. 

 

Bucky comes back to himself when the sparks of overstimulation become too much and he pulls out of Clint with an aborted groan. He absently pets Clint’s ass as he pushes the plug back in, still slightly out of it. “Do you wanna come, sweetheart? Hmm, do you think you deserve it?” He asks Clint, keeping a hand on his shoulder as he crouches down in front of him. 

 

“Yes sir, please sir, I was so good this time, please, even you said so, please,  _ please _ !” Clint cries, tears squeezing out of the corners of his eyes from the effort of holding back his orgasm. 

 

Bucky considers for a few more seconds, mostly just to watch Clint squirm, and then gives his permission. “Alright, I suppose you can come this time, sweetheart, but I can’t help you. You gotta do it by yourself.” He watches Clint squirm on the bench, barely able to get any friction and takes pity on him. Bucky runs his hand down Clint’s back and as soon as he reaches Clint’s ass - bright red from the spanking he got - Clint’s whole body tenses and his eyes roll back into his head. 

 

Bucky smiles softly and runs his fingers through Clint’s hair, gently unstrapping Clint from the bench. He wraps Clint in the towel and brings him out to the living room, where he lays him down on the couch on his stomach and starts rubbing in the lotion. 

 

Clint comes back to himself slowly, turning his head to focus on Bucky’s face. “We are so using that thing every week,” he says in awe. Bucky laughs and leans in for a kiss. 

 

~~~~~~

 

Later that day, when Clint goes to sit down on the counter and jumps up with a yelp, Bucky bursts into laughter. 

 

“Okay,” Clint says sheepishly, “Maybe not every week.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am always here for Sub!Clint and Dom!Bucky, especially when Clint gets really needy and Bucky is super in love with him.
> 
> Let me know what y'all thought! 
> 
> Follow me on the tumbles! I post sneak peeks and updates!


End file.
